rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 18 Grand Theft Juggernaut
(509) Lian: but as I said his real weakness is he's the one most likely to shwo up alone (509) Lian: That's what makes him easier than Deathlords who homes you have to fight through like a castlevania game (509) Lian: speaking of which you've had a month to think of that (516) Shadell: Niet's still trying to figure out how she can make anything the size of godzilla look cute. (514) Ceylin: Ceylin's mostly just be training the troops. She doesn't plan to take them with them into Thorns, but she still wants to make sure they're ready if the Mask counterattacks. (514) Ceylin: I was also considering having her write up an anti-Deathlord propganda play to disseminate in the city while they're there... (513) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning never does anything useful. (509) Lian: ANtideathlord propaganda, you mean "The truth"? (509) Lian: she could teach Ceylin how to fly? (513) Lightning Without Thunder: Haha, she doesn't have the mutation-giving charm. (516) Shadell: She could go beat up Octavion. (509) Lian: I meant in a more litteral sense (514) Ceylin: Propaganda isn't necessarily untrue. (509) Lian: since Ceylin is all angely now (513) Lightning Without Thunder: Who the hell's Octavion? (514) Ceylin: Demonic warlord who kills people who find out things that aren't meant to be known. (513) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh, sure. (509) Lian: Nah Octavian is just a big warlord who kills people who have stuff he wants (513) Lightning Without Thunder: Also, who's Oramus' fetich? (516) Shadell: Theoretically the strongest second circle demon. (516) Shadell: And I don't think it's been canonized. (513) Lightning Without Thunder: Pfft, that's nothing. (516) Shadell: Lucien's stronger though. (514) Ceylin: I always confuse Octavian and Orabilis. (509) Lian: Janequin is much stronger (516) Shadell: Janequin? (516) Shadell: Isn't Lucien the one with the pd? (509) Lian: she's got universal Perfect Melee (516) Shadell: Ah. (514) Ceylin: I'm still pissed off that there are now web-making charms and a stealthy thrown MA style. (509) Lian: Ebon shadow also uses weighte ropes (516) Shadell: Fighting chains. (509) Lian: anyway actual plan? (514) Ceylin: Report back to Oramus first, I think. (516) Shadell: Massive salt war? (516) Shadell: As long as the ghosts don't force mass combat we're probably safe. (509) Oramus: (Ceylin's got war, you're good) (514) Ceylin: We won't have any mass combat units with us, though, so it would still be dangerous. (516) Shadell: (I mean, I don't think they can beat DVs) (509) Oramus: (Didn't we have this dicussion about lining up as a mass unit before) (509) Oramus: Anyway talking (509) Oramus: "Well what is it?" (514) Ceylin: "We're here for the things you agreed to teach us and to hold up our end of the bargain." (513) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is standing behind Ceylin. (509) Oramus: "His day of death is the day you get there" (514) Ceylin: "Huh. So that's it? No fanfair or scrying for ancient secrets in pig entrails? Good. Now do your thing and let's get this over with." (509) Oramus: "That's why I asked what day you were going. Stupid maidens and their causality.." (514) Ceylin: "We'll set out after this, give us five days to cross to Creation, then we have to travel there... Let's say ten days from today?" (509) Oramus: "Right" (516) Niet: "What happens if we miss the day?" (509) Oramus: "You don't" (509) Oramus: "Is that all?" (514) Ceylin: "All I need." (509) Oramus: "Any other questions?" (514) Ceylin: "Nope." (509) Oramus: "You may leave" (514) Ceylin: "Well, you heard the man-thing." Ceylin turns to lead them out. (516) Niet: Niet follows still pondering the important question of this affair. (516) Niet: Namely how to make Juggernaught into something cute. (513) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning gets led, reluctantly. (509) Oramus: (Lightning wanted to stay inside?) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((No, she just hates Oramus.)) (509) Oramus: (then wouldn't she be happy to leave his presence?) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((To be led she has to not be hiding behind Ceylin.)) (509) Oramus: (use a niet shield!) (509) Lian: so a plan to deal with the thousands of ghosts? (516) Niet: Quick, go find a necromancer! (509) Lian: Too bad those aren't readily available iN Hell.. or you know at all (509) Lian: so ideas? (516) Niet: Take it out in under 20 ticks before they sound the alarms and organize? (509) Lian: that could be possible with the right stabbing.. of course you'd still have the ghosts there when done (514) Ceylin: I can't really think of anything, since Death is one of those huge intentional holes in most of the Infernal charmset. (516) Niet: Sic a giant monster on them? (509) Lian: They are generally material in shadowlands (509) Lian: so doing alot of damage fast isn't really a problem (514) Ceylin: Yeah, but that still won't help us deal with hundreds of them. (509) Lian: The only real difference between fighting them and hundreds of mortals is the respawn rate and some charms (514) Ceylin: And the fact that we're trying to be sneaky, so we have to send every single one to Oblivion or we'll blow our cover story. (516) Niet: Once we have the giant moving indestructable creature on our side, stealth becomes a bit less important. (509) Lian: You can try sneaking in, you can try some form of mass destruction, or you could try mass combat (513) Lightning Without Thunder: Fuck mass combat. (516) Niet: Well, we're trying to kill it and use PIM, right? (516) Niet: Which means a clinch, since Niet won't beat hardness probably. (509) Lian: its piercing you only have to beat 7 (516) Niet: Piercing applies to natural hardness? (509) Lian: it should (509) Lian: You have a readily available army of demons, you won't have the same carrying capcity to drop them as there are Ghosts but you have the capacity (514) Ceylin: Taking enough demons to count as a mass combat unit would be a good start. (509) Lian: Hell you could try the Mordor trick (509) Lian: try to sneak in and kill it while the army is distracted figinting an army (514) Ceylin: That could actually be an option if we direct enough guys at the city. (509) Lian: ANd of course there's always just reinacting aliens with Ghosts (514) Ceylin: I think making sure we get some cover from other armies then taking in a small mass combat unit of demons would be a good start. (509) Lian: what other armies? (516) Niet: Lookshy would be the hope. (514) Ceylin: Or Walker. (509) Lian: Your problem there is it would take quite awhile to get them there, now you could provide yourown army (514) Ceylin: We'd planned for them to get those guys in on the action during the month of downtime though, I thought? (516) Niet: (Also I assume Saxon would agree to get the Mask delayed from teleporting back?) (516) Niet: (Or sitting there for a while.) (509) Lian: He does have a No magic in my city, bitch thanks to Glories (509) Lian: Your real problem with using someone elses army is that well they can't cut through places the Mask can't see. a Lookshy army on the march is more likely to get his attention than your treaty (509) Lian: Your best bet for doing the army thing would be to split your groups (516) Niet: True. Hmm, we could have them all dematerialize. (514) Ceylin: Ceylin could take the army in while everybody else handles Juggernaut? (514) Ceylin: If she attacked Thorns, that'd give her her chance to let out some propaganda too. (516) Niet: But that means no motes. (514) Ceylin: She'd probably take the mortals if possible. (514) Ceylin: Demons would be kind of a giveaway. (509) Lian: You could attack thorns, you could attack the juggernaut proper and have the other two play Solid snake (514) Ceylin: Or even better, if they didn't forsee any Abyssals being left in the city, Ceylin's pet Dragon-Blood could handle it. (509) Lian: You do have a number of super types to play general (516) Niet: Yeah. (509) Lian: OR Ceylin could beg her sugar daddy to borrow his special toy (514) Ceylin: The sword? (509) Lian: Yeah (516) Niet: We could go PIM more second circle demons for generals, though we might get third circles mad at us eventually. (509) Lian: Janequin will do anything on a bet (514) Ceylin: Wait. (514) Ceylin: Why does Ligier's sword have to give him a specifically Reflexive perfect parry if it also forces mass combat? (509) Lian: for the same reason the Unconquered Sun's spear does 50L AOE (514) Ceylin: What? (509) Lian: the sword of the Yozis is an awesome superpowered weapon (516) Niet: Clearly your goal should be to get six arms, and grab all of the UCS stuff plus the sword of the yozis. (509) Lian: that's only 5 (514) Ceylin: I mean that I can't think of any way a defense being Reflexive matters if you're always going to be in mass combat. (514) Ceylin: ANYWAY. (514) Ceylin: Ceylin leading an army of demons on Thorns itself, everybody else on Juggernaut. Does that work? (509) Lian: I have thrown out suggestions, you have put out some ideas of yourown (509) Lian: You do know they are like 40 miles appart right? (514) Ceylin: Yeah. (516) Niet: Yeah. (516) Niet: Well, killing Juggernaught quickly enough might be a problem. (514) Ceylin: They could try to borrow the Sword of the Yozis and have somebody who's on Juggernaut useit? (516) Niet: Niet's going to be reflexively clinching every action. (509) Lian: it takes Lightning an Hour to travel between the two. (516) Niet: Wait, do they get a resist roll before their action? (509) Lian: hm? (516) Niet: To initiate a clinch, all Niet needs to do is beat DV right? (516) Niet: Not beat the opposed roll? (509) Lian: his DV of 0 (516) Niet: Right, I know. (509) Lian: Hitting him isn't the problem, its the resistance (516) Niet: Yeah. (514) Ceylin: She'll be like a chihuahua trying to take down a bus. (516) Niet: But PIM can work with a clinch, right? (509) Lian: Yes (516) Niet: So long as Niet keeps clinching and letting it break every round, Juggernaught will get PIMed after Lightning kills it with the sword. (516) Niet: So long as Niet arranges to act after Juggernaught and before Lightning. (509) Lian: so you need to convince him of that, set up your demon army and probably attack nearer to get the ghosts attention (509) Lian: and Kel the reason why it gives a Free reflexive parry is that 1 some things force it back into normal combat, and 2 he Always has one free parry (514) Ceylin: Ahh, yeah, forcing a duel would do it. (509) Lian: but yeah it gives 1 free parry that doesn't count as charm use or use motes (516) Niet: Doesn't it basically mean that he's equivilent to an army though? So forcing a duel means you're fighting an army? (509) Lian: So is that the plan? (516) Niet: Works for me. (514) Ceylin: I think so. (509) Ligier: (Well Ceylin knows the way if she wants to lead or go by herself) (514) Ceylin: Yeah, Ceylin will head out on her own with the demon army. (509) Ligier: (test) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning will be CRANKY ABOUT IT but she will go with everybody else. (516) Niet: You get to use the sword of the yozis. (509) Ligier: test (509) Ligier: (I was presuming she was going to try and convince him) (514) Ceylin: Yeah. (514) Ceylin: SO! Ceylin seeks out Ligier! ** (509) Ligier is busy working at his forge ** (514) Ceylin: "Hey." Ceylin leans on the wall. "Can I borrow your sword for a couple of weeks?" ** (509) Ligier looks up from his work, "Why?" ** (514) Ceylin: "We're going to try taking Juggernaut to weaken the Mask. Now, if I was going, I'd punch a hole straight through him, but my allies aren't so strong, so I think they'll need a little something extra to stand up to him." (509) Ligier: "and you can see how much I care for you by not flinging you to the other side of Malfeas and by my willingness to let you add what you are offering, why I should risk losing it and so on" (516) Niet: ((How hard could it be to make another one?) (509) Ligier: (slightly easier than making the god spear) (514) Ceylin: Ceylin straightens up and turns a bit more serious. "If it's lost, I'll make my way over to retrieve it or die trying, then personally hunt down and kill every single person who touched it in the meantime. If I die, you can make my ghost do it, and if I still fail, you can smack my next incarnation around until they do it. Oaths are the Dragon's thing. I'll just downright do it. As for what you're getting in return, any use for a monstrance or two?" (509) Ligier: "You have two weeks" (514) Ceylin: Ceylin grins. "You're alright." (509) Ligier: "Normally you only show his glory, but you have become a reflection of me as well recently.. in yourown way.. that pleases me.. makes this an easier negotiation for you" (514) Ceylin: "You just wait until I can fix his broken ass." ** (509) Ligier pats her on the head, and smiles,' good girl" ** (514) Ceylin: Ceylin makes a Will save to not explode. "Mhm. So where's the sword? Not to rush things, but Oramus is doing some freaky prophecy-causation stuff with this, and I'm kind of confused what will happen if we're late." (509) Ligier: "Crash your Maid obsessed friend's Patron.. and horrify many others only the Dragons play with that game"he points to the sword by the door, "there it is" (514) Ceylin: "Thanks." She has to actually take a little effort to lift it, thanks to that whole 'unattuned weapon' thing. Then, she heads out to hand it over to Lightning. (513) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is standing around being pissy. (509) Lian: That's why you tell her to run in circles while waiting (514) Ceylin: Ceylin holds out the SWORD OF CREATION, GOD-SLAYING WEAPON OF THE DEMON KING, ARTIFACT N/A... and sort of waggles it a bit experimentally before she jabs it into the ground. "Here, take it. You lose this thing, I'll rip your head off and throw it so far that the deep wyld will have its first comet." (513) Lightning Without Thunder: "...why are you giving me Ligier's sword? Do I have to attune to it?" (514) Ceylin: "I would. It's pretty heavy. And I thought it'd help against Juggernaut." (513) Lightning Without Thunder: "...if you die before I can fuck your brains out for this I am going to be so pissed." She wraps her hands around the sword hilt, bowing her head over it. (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((blah blah attuning)) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((So, the stats listed are for Ligier.)) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((With the sword.)) (516) Niet: ((Yeah.)) (514) Ceylin: "To a bunch of mortals? Maybe if I get so bored that I fall asleep." (513) Lightning Without Thunder: "I wouldn't put it past you." (514) Ceylin: "... nah, I don't really do sleep anymore." Ceylin shifts a bit uncomfortably at that topic. "Now get on with it. I've got some demons to wrangle." (509) Lian: (Speed accuracy, Damage, and rate, parry and the free reflexive are included) (509) Lian: so how are you two planning on sneaking in? (513) Lightning Without Thunder: "You better come back." (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((wat)) (509) Lian: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnTHypbLlkE Ceylin's strategy can be summed up as doing that while you sneak in and stabby the Juggernaut (516) Niet: ((Wear sheets)) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning tears the sword from the ground and hefts it above her head in her upper two hands, all three eyes blazing with green light. "FUCK YES I AM AWESOME." (509) Lian: seriously plan here? (516) Niet: ((Walk around back and start hacking it.)) (514) Ceylin: (( Chop that meat. )) (509) Lian: while Ceylin tries to take agro with her pets? (514) Ceylin: Yeah. (514) Ceylin: She's basically going to be trying for the equivalent of a giant middle finger in the middle of Thorns. (509) Lian: At Thorns, not outside the Juggernaut? (514) Ceylin: Yeah. Probably hitting beforehand to draw any military types to the city. (509) Lian: So plan is to attack where first? (514) Ceylin: Ceylin hits Thorns. An hour or two later, the others tackle Juggernaut. (514) Ceylin: Since it's just Ceylin at Thorns, it might make sense to do the Juggernaut bit now and just play out the Thorns bit later if anything will happen during it. (514) Ceylin: She's basically just going to be trying to attract as much attention as possible... and maybe taking out some revenge on the city's nobility. And eliminating guard stations. (509) Lian: well its more a point of does Ceylin distract the Ghosts inside the Juggernaut or does she randomly attack other people (514) Ceylin: She's going to be trying to look like a big enough threat to make the ghosts head there to defend the city. (514) Ceylin: If they don't show up, she'll go ahead and piss off Juggernaut directly. (509) Lian: So she'll take the thousands of Demons method? (514) Ceylin: It'll probably take at least a couple hundred to properly harass an entire major city. (509) Lian: Ceylin's bombardment should be enough to end up pulling the whole thing to fighting in Thorns proper. so while demon fights ghost and Demon makes use of the fact that it can teleport and has the Z axis on all while only some of the ghosts can fly what do you tow try? (514) Ceylin: Well, she's going to try to not pull Juggernaut there too, just harass it enough to get the ghosts to chase her. (514) Ceylin: If that doesn't work, she'll pull with Fireball. That always works. (513) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning will just speed in and start beating the siht out of Juggernaut. (513) Lightning Without Thunder: Beating the Sith out of him. (516) Niet: Niet'll join in and start going for PIM when it's near death, of course that poses a defense problem. (514) Ceylin: She could join Lightning's mass combat unit... but that'd probably involve a War cap. (509) Lian: it would take them more time to ride out of the Juggernaut and head to thorns.. than to just ride the Juggernaut into thorns (509) Lian: I mean it takes lightning an Hour to get between the two and she has all sorts of super fast powers (509) Lian: Half hour sorry (514) Ceylin: Okay. (514) Ceylin: So are we going to get the Juggernaut fight tonight and Ceylin's solo harassment some other time? (509) Lian: I think so, I am just trying to decide where its going to be, so as I said if she starts enough to pull both groups they are bringing hte juggernaut (514) Ceylin: Yeah, that'll work. She'll still probably be focusing on running the distraction unless the fight starts going poorly. Probably trying to get the ghosts as far away as possible or just flat-out kill them once they're to Thorns. (509) Lian: Hitting and running won't really be a problem (509) Lian: You hae flying teleporting bugs (514) Ceylin: Yeah. (509) Lian: so circle pull the ghosts. Let them try to kill/convince Juggernaut (514) Ceylin: Yeah. (509) Lian: Kel roll Charisma+Performance excellency applicable. i want to see how many taunts it takes (509) Lian: Thats between 11 and 22 (514) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (6) (514) Ceylin: (( ... that was pathetic. )) (509) Lian: ((..just roll again that's too pathetic) (514) Ceylin: (( That's, like, driving by Juggernaut and going "HEY. YOUR MOTHER." )) (514) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,7,7,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (7) (509) Lian: after a good 10 or so minutes of strfing she gets them to pull out leaving the slow bulky juggernaut behind (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Ceylin: master of NOTHING)) (509) Lian: Ghosts don't have the MDV to resist 8 successes from kawai angel Ceylin (509) Lian: You're up since its essentially alone well asside from the maggots chewing on its flesh and constant pain (516) Niet: (Sneak attack, or say "Hey, we can make you not hurt and get to beat stuff up if you work for us?" (509) Lian: (We are here in the name of your makers to end your life is also applicable) (509) Lian: well? (513) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning would rather just beat the shit out of it. (516) Niet: (Niet's fine with either.) (509) Lian: Roll your attacks its got a DV of 0, Excellencies apply (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((How many attacks can be in a flurry with Ligier's sword?)) (509) Lian: you can combo up, Valt (509) Lian: as many as you have dice for (514) Ceylin: (( Infinite rate. So you can make attacks as long as they don't have 0 dice. )) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...)) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHHHH)) (514) Ceylin: (( What's her accuracy with it? )) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((afk 3 hours doing math)) (509) Lian: (19 attacks presuming max use of your charms) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah, I'll be using the badass combo.)) (516) Niet: ((One round it.)) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Full excellency, and - well, if I one-round it I won't need to use the one that gives -1 to everything.)) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((So that's more attacks.)) (509) Lian: (right, your charm makes it so you can go 20, 19, 18 etc) (509) Lian: (so you go from 20, to 1 (509) Lian: (Then you can use your fire dragon addition for damage) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*rubs hands together gleefully*)) (516) Niet: (Let Niet set up the clinch first.) (516) Niet: (So we get a pet not a corpse.) (514) Ceylin: (( She has to shout ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA as she does it. )) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hei has far outstripped me with math.)) (509) Lian: ((it comes from planning in advance) (509) Lian: (and the general knowledge that Lightning would work towards an infinite rate weapon one day) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning is never giving the sword back.)) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((she will kill ligier with it)) (516) Niet: ((... Was that a reference to JoJo?)) (514) Ceylin: (( Yes. )) (509) Lian: ((Ceylin would be so pissed off with the different charms she'd get after that.. of course Niet would love it) (509) Lian: (Yes I have a "what happens to Each Yozi if they hit Fetich Death" plan) (516) Niet: ((.... Ligier DIE!)) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((What happens to Adorjan?)) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((So, okay, I'm going to stunt it then roll. Starts with 20 dice + whatever bonus?)) (509) Lian: ((Well depending on the stunt you may have more attacks) (509) Lian: (Adorjan go Fire. since she was water then wind) (509) Lian: (Malfeas goes princess or queen depending which themes I want to play with) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((that is pretty fucking awesome actually)) (509) Lian: (the Ebon Dragon becomes Samasara) (514) Ceylin: (( So the Ebon Dragon's entire charmset is Just As Planned? )) (516) Niet: Anyway, invisible ruins written with willpower itself scratch themselves into the air around Juggernaught, building a giant cage that tells the tale of the beast's death and fo a ressurection as something else. At the same time as the giant cage closes around it physically it tries to force that story upon the beast itself, changing the destroyer made servant into a servant for someone else. (516) Niet: ((And SWLIHN?) (509) Lian: (2 for niet) (516) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,1 = (5) Principle Invoked! (509) Lian: (convinction invoked?) (516) Niet: (Not that it matters, since Lightning's going to attack before it gets a chance to resist but yeah.) (509) Lian: (SWLIHN becomes more Yandare everytime she dies) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning zooms through the air, wielding the SWORD OF THE YOZIS. The green fire streaming from her eyes leaves streaks in the air that hang there for a few minutes after she passes. She hovers in front of Juggernaut for a moment, considering him, looking very Ligier-like with the arms, eyes, and his sword... before she dives towards him at neckbreaking speeds, corkscrewing in the air, the sword so sharp that huge jagged rents appear in the air before sealing themselves up. She cuts the dead monster so quickly her entire body seems to be in many places at once, any wounds she strikes opening full seconds after she's gone. (509) Lian: (4) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((what)) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Unpossible.)) (509) Lian: (It s a 3 that also works with your motivation) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((HELL YES.)) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((So start with 24 dice?)) (509) Lian: (Yes) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((PREPARE.)) (516) Niet: (Wow, I think that's the first three of the game.) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (5) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (7) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (7) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,2 = (10) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,4,3,2,1,1,1,1,1,1 = (10) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,8,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,1 = (7) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,5,5,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (10) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,6,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,3,2,1,1 = (5) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,4,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (7) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,5,3,2,2 = (9) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,7,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,2,2,1,1 = (6) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,5,5,4,2,2,2,2,2 = (5) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,7,7,5,4,3,1,1 = (7) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,8,5,4,4,3,3,1 = (5) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,6,5,3,3,2,2 = (4) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,8,8,7,7,5,1 = (7) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,7,5,4,3,2 = (4) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7,6,5,4,4,1 = (2) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,2,1,1,1,1 = (1) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,4,4,3,2 = (0) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,3,2 = (2) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,3 = (2) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7 = (2) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 1d10.descending().vs(7) => 5 = (0) (509) Lian: (15, 19, 18, 24, 20, 17, 21, 17, 19, 18, 21, 16, 18, 18, 17, 15, 17, 14, 12, 11, 12, 12, 12)) (509) Lian: ((that's hwo much goes through after soak) (516) Niet: (Wow, that's crazy damage.) (516) Niet: (Dead/) (516) Niet: ?* (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,1 = (6) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,7,7,7,7,5,4,4,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (10) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,8,8,7,6,5,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (6) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,8,8,6,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,1 = (7) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,2,1,1 = (10) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,7,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,1,1,1,1,1,1 = (4) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (11) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,8,7,7,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (7) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,7,6,6,5,5,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (6) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,8,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,2,2 = (7) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (5) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,7,7,5,5,4,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (7) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,7,7,7,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (5) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,1 = (5) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,3,2,1 = (9) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,8,7,5,3,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (7) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,7,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2 = (5) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,7,7,6,6,4,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (5) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,6,5,5,5,4,2,1 = (5) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,5,5,5,4,4,3,2,2 = (4) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,7,7,7,6,6,5,1,1 = (7) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,6,5,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (4) (513) Lightning Without Thunder: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,7,7,7,7,5,5,2,2,1 = (6) (509) Lian: You kill it twice over (509) Lian: it has 70 health levels, without me counting tens you did 148 (513) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I am the fucking man.)) (516) Niet: (Keep the sword.) (509) Lian: 1d10 => 3 = (3) (509) Lian: ..actually Kel I don't think we need to do the Ghost thing (514) Ceylin: Hah. (509) Lian: There was a Blasphemy effect on your "you guys can kill the behmoth today" (516) Niet: ((You just killed a fortress in under a second.) (509) Lian: You get a whole different mass combat setup next game (516) Niet: Anyway, as the beast succumbs to death the invisible writing snaps into brilliant green flame and begins to spin, obscuring its form into a giant pillar of green light. The light flares brightly for a few moments, before vanishing into the mist, revealing.... (516) Niet: ((... Dammit, I still can't come up with anything.) (516) Niet: ((How the hell do you make a giant monster capable of shattering cities cute?) (514) Ceylin: (( Lots and lots of bows? )) (516) Niet: (Giant kitten displacer beast?)) (514) Ceylin: (( Attack of the 500 foot gothloli? )) (509) Lian: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3kib49xSXY&feature=related there's my video suggestion (516) Niet: It reveals a massive, light pink catlike creature with two giant tentacles, similar to the displacer beast of another universe, save that it's much, much, cuter. The beast looks almost innocent -almost kittenish even-, save for the largely unchanged castle on its back and the giant waving tentacles that could shatter cities and rend mountains assunder. Even those fall short of terrifying save for their massive scale. (516) Niet: (PIM: pet/mobile Fortress of the coven, ride 4.) (516) Niet: (That work?) (516) Niet: (Anyone object?) (516) Niet: (Something about a giant person just seems more odd than cute.)) (509) Lian: (Even a giant Rei?) (516) Niet: (Ayanami?) (514) Ceylin: (( Giant Rei is definitely more odd than cute. )) (514) Ceylin: (( ... Giant Tang-ifying Rei is now a Yozi. )) (509) Lian: (Yes) (509) Lian: I am not entirely sold on the scheme, but its late and you have 2 weeks.. (509) Lian: 5 each, things will be starting from the Tfing of the Behemoth next time (516) Niet: (Heh.) (509) Lian: There will be actual mass combat next time ---- back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights